Gods and Goddesses
by XXX-NaughtyFanFictionLover-XXX
Summary: 10 years after Naraku's demise and the Sacred Jewel gone; a new enemy has arisen. Said enemy is taking the gods and goddesses weapons that contain all of their power; leaving them defenseless while he traps them into an artifact. He is set on in becoming the most powerful being in the universe. It's up to Kagome and Sesshomaru to defeat this new enemy.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**Prologue**:

Way, way up high into the heavens there stood the strongest God of all gods, Zeus, sitting on his throne awaiting his brother arrival. A moment later Zeus watches his brother approach him. "Tell me why you have called upon me," Zeus demanded as lighting flashed through the skies showing his rage.

"It is my turn to rule over the gods brother. Your turn has expired, and my place is not in the Underworld any longer."

"Your place is where I say it is," Zeus roared.

"Very well, brother," he screamed as he charged toward Zeus, "if you will not give me my rightful place, then I will take it and destroy all the gods and goddesses with it! I will rule the universe!"

"You will have to defeat me first brother."

"My pleasure," Zeus's brother responded as he tried to hit Zeus with his staff. Zeus moved out of the way throwing his thunder bolts.

"Ah just what I needed you to do brother," Zeus's brother said as he absorbed the bolts from a jewel placed upon his staff. "This jewel was created from the fires of the Underworld; like it? You will also like this ring I created from those flames as well."

"And what does that do," Zeus asked getting weaker every moment after his bolts were taken.

"It absorbs my opponent after I have taken their weapon, and to make sure they do not step in the way of my plan." Placing his hand out, so that his ring was facing Zeus's form, "Goodbye brother," he says as he watches his brother get taken into the artifact. _'One down; Twelve to go,' _the new enemy thought.

* * *

In the present time there was none other than Kagome sleeping in her comfy bed. _'Hmmm where am I? I could have sworn I was dreaming about sitting Inuyasha.'_ Then all of a sudden a bright light revealing a beautiful woman dressed in white silks. "Kagome, Kagome; listen carefully this is very important."

"Ok," Kagome replied slightly shaken.

"There is a greater evil than Naraku who is planning on ruling the universe. He is going out stealing the gods and goddesses weapons as well as absorbing them into an ancient artifact sealing them away. You must go back through the well and retrieve the help of Lord Sesshomaru; there is no one else who can help you on this journey."

"Wait, Sesshomaru will kill me head on if I approached him asking for help. Not to mention I am human as well."

"You are not human." Before Kagome could respond, please Kagome, only you and Lord Sesshomaru can help save mankind as well as the universe. You must hurry before it's too late." And with that the figure faded.

Waking from her sleep with sweat draped all over body, "Why do I always have to get the most unwelcome and difficult journeys? Wait, I'm not human?" _'That's the least of my worries at this moment. I must figure out a way to convince a certain demon lord to help me onto this journey,'_ Kagome thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the prologue. I know it was short, but stay tuned it will become better and much longer. **R&R** and let me know if you liked it or if there is something that I should have changed and anything else; then feel free to state otherwise. I am also open up to new ideas to put within the story. With that being said I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. This is my second fanfic by the way.

Can anyone tell me who this mysterious new enemy is; I gave a few hints at the beginning. (^_~)


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Getting up from her bed to check the time she has noticed it was only 6 in the morning, _'Damn; there is no way that I can go back to sleep after that dream. I might as well start packing up for the journey that lies ahead of me.' _Retrieving a bag that is big enough to pack her belongings she starts packing clothes, towels, two bottles of shampoo, along with other necessary items. Kagome continued packing until nothing else was able to fit into the bag. _'Hmm that should do it.' _Satisfied with her packing she decides to go down stairs to tell her mom of her new journey.

"Good morning mom," Kagome says.

"Morning hun, how did you sleep last night?"

Looking slightly sad she replies, "That's what I came down here to talk to you about." Kagome's mom stopped preparing breakfast and took her daughters hand while leading her to sit at the table, "Now tell me what is bothering you dear." At that moment Kagome told her mom about the dream, and her new found journey that she has to take along with Inuyasha's half-brother.

"Oh dear; that is very stressful. Are you sure you want to do this," Kagome's mother asked worriedly.

"Yes mom, and I do not know how long it will take me before I can visit, or when I'll actually be finished with the journey."

"Well sweetheart; as long as you are sure about this; I am behind you 100 percent," hugging her daughter, "good luck and return back home safely."

"Thank you mom, you know it's been 10 years since I could have passed through the well, it'll be good to see how everyone is doing."

"Yes; that will be great for you. You have been moping around here ever since you were sucked back into this time. Not to mention you could not get a career because of your grades back in high school, so I think this will be great for you." Hugging her mom once again she retrieves her bag and heads out to the well. "Tell grandpa and Souta I said goodbye," Kagome says as she waves goodbye to her mother. Walking into the well house she looks down into the old rusty well, "it's now or never," she says while jumping into the well where blue lights surrounded her taking her back into the past.

Opening her eyes; she looks up to see a sky and not a shed. _'I made it back,'_ she thought excitedly. Throwing on her traveling bag she climbs out of the well. "I can't wait to see the others," she says to herself as she ran towards the village. Stopping to catch her breath, she walks to Kaede's hut and as she reached it; she could not believe her eyes. _'Oh my god; is that Sango… a very pregnant Sango.' _At that very moment; said person turns and sees Kagome.

"Kagome!" is that really you," Sango shouts as she ran up and hugged her lost friend.

"Yes; it's really me Sango. The well has finally let me pass because of a new journey I have to partake in."

"Wow; you must tell me about this new journey. I am so glad to be able to see you once again; everyone will be so happy just as much as I am right now."

"I will tell you once everyone is together," Kagome says while walking back with Sango to the hut smiling. "So tell me how is everyone, and what have I missed since I was gone?" Sango began telling Kagome of what happened after her disappearance. It devastated Kagome to hear that Kaede had passed away two years after she was gone, but was happy that Kaede had a lived a long, happy life. She also became elated to find out that Shippo has grown and became a general in Sesshomaru's army. Hearing that they were not able to save Kohaku; she began to tear up knowing how much Sango had suffered back then. Kagome was very sad that Inuyasha decided to mate with Kikyo after five months she was sent back to her time; and now have two kids with one on the way. Then she hugged Sango at finally hearing her and Miroku had married 3 years after her disappearance, and have five kids with one about to be born. "I am so very happy for you guys Sango. I knew you and Miroku were good for one another."

"Yes, but he still a pervert at times." Giggling Kagome decides to ask, "Speaking of everyone else, where are they?"

"They went to wash up, and should be back very soon." Speaking of said people they arrived and they were shocked to see Kagome sitting with Sango talking. The kids were being oblivious and decided to run up to their mother with Miroku carrying Kirara close behind. Watching the kids jump onto Sango they both started to giggle. "Kagome I will like you to meet my first born son Kohaku; my second child Kagome; and these three triplets are," pointing at one girl, "Atsuko," pointing at the other girl, "Aiko," and pointing at the boy, "and Akiyoshi." Feeling honored to have one of Sango's children to be named after her, she went to hug Sango once again while saying hello to the little ones. Inuyasha had his ears plastered on his skull and began to walk towards them with Kikyo beside him.

Standing; she turns to greet everyone else, "Hello guys. It is so nice to see you once again." "Same here Lady Kagome; we have all missed you," Miroku replies giving Kagome a hug. Smiling at Miroku, she walks over to Inuyasha giving him and Kikyo a hug and they both returned it. "Congratulations on becoming mates," Kagome says a little sad.

"Thank you Lady Kagome; It is wonderful to have you back," Kikyo says.

"Thank you," looking down she sees two adorable children looking up at her; bending down on one knee, "and who are these cuties?" That's when Inuyasha decides to talk; pointing to the little boy on the right, "this is Akatsuki," and pointing to the girl on the left, "and this is Amami. Say hello to your Aunt Kagome."

"Hello Aunt Kagome," the kids say happily while receiving a hug.

After everyone exchanged hugs, Kagome decided to tell them all about her dream and why she was able to pass through the well. "Wow Kagome that's a lot to take in. Do you need us to come along," Sango asks.

"No Sango. I can take care of myself; I am a lot stronger than I was before. Besides you and Kikyo are pregnant and have children; it is too dangerous. There is one thing I will need, that's if you don't mind."

"Anything Kagome."

"Well; is it alright if I can borrow Kirara to take me to Sesshomaru's castle, so that I can get there quicker by night fall?"

"Not at all Kagome; anything for you, but Kirara has to agree," glancing down at Kirara they seen her nod her head added with a mew. "Thank you Sango and Kirara. Well it is time for me to go if I want to get there as soon as possible," smiling at the others while walking out the hut and jumping on Kirara, "I'll try to visit." Saying their goodbyes; Kagome and Kirara were off towards the Western Lands.

* * *

It was night fall and Kagome was starting to see Sesshomaru's castle come into view, _'I hope he doesn't skin me alive for coming onto his lands and I can't wait to see Shippo,'_ Kagome thought. Coming closer to the castle Kagome says, "Let's land Kirara." Hearing her request, Kirara starts to descend a few feet away from the castle gates. "Thank you for the lift Kirara; I will see you soon," she says while giving Kirara a peck on the fur. Watching the fire cat go back to the village she says to herself, "it's now or never. Let's just get this over with," and approached the castle gates.

"Who goes there," a bear demon asked. "I am here to see Lord Sesshomaru." Smelling Kagome, he hissed, "you are human, my lord does not wish to converse with lowly humans let alone mikos." "I am not asking, I am telling you that I wish to see Sesshomaru," Kagome screams as she began to glow pink showing off her tremendous powers. "Lord Sesshomaru does not want to see you," the demon growled, "and I guess I will have to teach you a lesson," and said demon charged at Kagome.

* * *

In a certain demon lord's study there stood him and his general Shippo. "Tell me, General Shippo; what has become of the other lands," Sesshomaru asked.

"Well nothing has changed within their territories, and they all wish to continue their alliance with you," Shippo responded. Pleased to hear this information he continues to write his documents, "Very well; it shall be done, but I do not trust the Eastern Lord."

"Neither do I." Before they could finish off their conversation a certain human girl walks into the room wearing an elegant blue and silver kimono. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," Rin says happily bowing to her father figure.

"Hn, I will be down." As Rin walked to the door to exit the study she looked at Shippo and began to blush; hurriedly excusing herself and rushing out. Watching the two interact he also noticed Shippo was blushing as well. _'Hmmm I think Rin has already found her a mate and I greatly approve.' _Before Sesshomaru could finish his thoughts; he and Shippo heard a loud commotion outside in the castle grounds. Standing from his desk; he goes to check it out with Shippo closely behind.

Approaching the front of the gates he sees all his warriors surrounding a fight watching. "ENOUGH!" The demon lord roared out; receiving everyone's attention. "Get back to your stations NOW, before all of your lives are forfeit!" After everyone scattered and ran off; he and Shippo saw a scratched up Kagome standing above a beaten and burnt bear demon. Before Sesshomaru could speak he heard Shippo say, "K-Kagome is that r-really you?" Turning at the voice she heard, "Shippo!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed, and chapter 2 will be up soon. R&R

Atsuko- Warm child

Aiko- Love child

Akiyoshi- Bright and good

Akatsuki- Dawn

Amami- Beautiful sky


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"K-Kagome is that r-really you?"

Turning at the voice she heard, "Shippo!" Running to him; she completely had forgotten about her purpose in coming to the castle. "Yes, it's really me Shippo; I missed you so much," Kagome says as she gives him a tight hug.

Before they could finish their little reunion; a certain demon lord interfered, "Ahem, could someone tell me what is going on within my castle grounds?"

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome says as she bows to him, "I came to speak with you about something urgent and private."

Glancing at Kagome he sees how much her body matured, _'she matured very nicely; her breasts and lips are full. I wonder how soft they would feel,'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Just one thing though; she has not aged, hmmm very interesting.'_ "Very well, Shippo since you know the Miko Kagome, show her to a room in the western wing," the taiyoukai says as he left to his bedchambers to get ready for dinner.

"Wow he still has not changed," Kagome says.

"No he hasn't, but he is a great leader. So how have you been Kagome?"

"I've been missing everyone as usual, and I am just as happy to have returned," looking at the bear demon, "do you think Sesshomaru will miss this asshole?"

"Not all Kagome."

Smirking, "Ok," Kagome says as she purifies the bear demon. Looking at the ashes, "You should have not picked a fight with me, turning to Shippo, "come on; show me to my room."

Looking at where the bear demon used to be; he shockingly takes Kagome's arm and escorts her to her bedchambers. "Wow; you sure have changed Kagome."

"Thanks I know," Kagome giggles. On the way to her room; she told him about what she did in her time and how she came back excluding her 'journey'; while he told her about how he obtained the position as general. Stopping in front of a door, "Well here you are; dinner will be done in 20 minutes, so that should give you some time to refresh for it."

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome says as she hugs him once again.

Before he walked out the door he turns around, "someone will come by to lead you to the dining hall," and after that statement; Shippo left.

Three minutes later there was a knock at Kagome's door. "Come in."

Rin walks in wearing an elegant green kimono with pink flowers at the bottom, and a pink obi, "Hi Kagome-neechan," Rin says excitedly, "so you did return back to us."

"My have you grown," Kagome says as she hugs Rin.

Smiling at Kagome's compliment, "Yes, I am 17 now. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Yes I do, thank you."

Clapping happily Rin runs over to the closet and pulls out a black kimono with silver sakura blossoms running from the left bottom to the top right corner of the shoulder with a silver obi. "This should fit you just nicely, and it will look great on you," Rin says as she helps Kagome place on her kimono and prepare her hair. With five minutes left until dinner time, Rin dragged Kagome down to the dinner hall. 'Wait until father sees her in this; it'll blow his mind,' Rin thought as she opened the door to the dining room.

* * *

Both Shippo and Sesshomaru were sitting at the dining table waiting for the women to arrive. "Shippo; has Miko Kagome told you why she came to the Western Lands looking for me," Sesshomaru asked.

"No Lord Sesshomaru; she has only told me of her life back in her time."

"Hn." Before the taiyoukai could ask another question; the door was slid open and his breath hitched when his eyes landed on a beautiful Kagome. _'She is so beautiful in that kimono. That Kimono hugs her body quite nicely; as I can see the form of her hips.' _He and Shippo stood awaiting for the ladies to take their seats; Kagome sat on the right of Sesshomaru as he sat at the head of the table with Rin on his left, followed by Shippo who sat by Rin. Rin noticed the way the demon lord was watching Kagome and she silently formed a plan in her head. After everyone was seated; the servants brought out the food, and everyone began to eat in peace after Sesshomaru took the first bite.

Finishing his dinner; he stood and turned to his right, "we will retire for the night, and then in the morning, you can tell me of why you have come to my castle," Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome responded as he walked out of the room. Turning to Rin, "Will you take me back to my room, I am sure I will get lost in this huge castle trying to find it." Giggling Rin accepted the request; while she and Kagome bid Shippo a goodnight.

* * *

The sun has risen; waking up a very sleepy Kagome. _'Morning is not my time of the day.'_ Getting up from her bed, she goes to her bag and put on some pants with a tank top. After Kagome was done preparing herself for the day she went out of room in search of the taiyoukai's study. _'Must his castle be so damn big? It wouldn't hurt to have a map of the place, so guests can know where they are going.'_ Walking around a corner, she spots a servant, "excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Lord Sesshomaru's study?"

"Yes milady, it is right down this hall at the end to your right."

"Thank you," Kagome says as she goes where the servant directed her. Arriving at said door; she quietly knocks. "Enter." Walking through the door she sees Sesshomaru writing on a few documents. "Morning; is it a bad time to talk to you," Kagome asks.

"Hn. What can I help you with," Sesshomaru says as his places his writing utensil down.

"I came to tell you about why I have come here." Interested now; he gives her his full attention, "very well."

Sitting down on a cushion she explains to him why she has come to him and why his help is needed. Raising a perfect brow, "Tell me why I should help you?"

"Because as I was told; you are the only one who can help me with this mission. Believe me; I would prefer someone else, but fates love to mess around with me. Can we make a deal of some sort?"

"What can a human possibly give me?" _'Even though you smell differently than you have before,'_ he thought. Keeping up her poker face she looks into his eyes sternly, "nothing I am sure, but just help me with this, and I will help you with anything you need with no questions asked." _'Hmmm maybe I can put this in my favor,'_ he thought as he smirked. _'I am not liking the way he is smirking at me right now, but I need his help even if I want it or not,'_ Kagome thought.

"Very Well; can you tell me anything of this new enemy," he questions.

"Uhm no; the lady in my dream didn't really get that far, but I have a feeling I'll see her very soon and then I will ask."

"Ok, once we have more information of this new foe, then we can plan on what to do next," Sesshomaru says as he goes back to his documents; silently dismissing Kagome. _'Why that arrogant bastard, he is just as demanding as ever. He could have at least said goodbye,'_ Kagome fumed in her mind as she left the study. Little did she know; a certain demon lord was smiling behind her when she turned around to leave. _'This should be fun, but first I must get this work done and prepare for the worst of this new enemy.'_

* * *

Sitting inside Kaede's hut; Miroku decides to speak out, "hey; did anyone notice the fact that Kagome has not aged since she has left after the final battle, but only matured in body and mind."

"Now that you have mentioned it Miroku; yes I have. Do you think she is hiding something from us," Sango replies along with the nods of Inuyasha and Kikyo. _'She smelled kind of different as well,'_ Inuyasha thought.

"No; she would not keep a secret from us. I believe if she knew she would have told us along with the new journey that is ahead of her," Miroku reassured them.

"Yes you are right, I should have never thought about her in the negative" Sango responds.

"It's ok Sango; you are just being emotional because of the pregnancy," Kikyo says. Accepting Kikyo's comment, _'I hope she is doing well at the castle,' _she thought.

* * *

Sitting on his throne he was thinking of what weapon he should steal next. Looking at his staff, "Next weapon to obtain… the Trident," He says out loud with maniacal laughter in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you are; another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and chapter 3 will be up soon. Thank you to the readers who reviewed; I love you all. Ja Ne… (^_~)**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Sitting on his throne he was thinking of what weapon he should steal next. Looking at his staff, "Next weapon to obtain… the Trident," He says out loud with maniacal laughter in his voice. With his mind made up; he gets off of his throne and vanishes into a ball of smoke, to head out in search of the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Forming out of his ball; deep under the ocean, he stands in front of Sea God. "Hello dear brother," he says.

"Why are you here within my kingdom Hades," Poseidon says in a deep demanding voice; looking annoyed at his brother's unnoticed arrival.

Smirking evilly, "I came to do to you; what I did to Zeus," Hades roared as he threw a fire ball straight to Poseidon.

Taking his trident; he blocks Hades' attack, "what have you done to Zeus? I knew you were up to something, when you came to visit me," Poseidon yelled. Running towards the Underworld God, he tries to thrust his Trident into Hades' stomach, but Hades moved out of the way; blocking the attack with his staff. "Where is Zeus?" Without waiting for an answer; he immediately charges at his brother again, swaying and shoving powerfully than before with his weapon.

Becoming tired after a few hours of fighting, _'I need to figure out a way for him to use his powers with his weapon,' _Hades thought in a panic, _'a few more hits from him, and I will not last very long.' _"He is where he belongs, but don't worry brother; you will soon join him and the others who will not obey me," Hades howls as he forms a huge fire ball throwing it at Poseidon.

"You will never defeat me Hades," the Sea God shouts, as he casts a large water blast from his trident to cancel out his brother's attack, but before his very eyes the fire ball vanishes, and his water blast was sucked into Hades' staff. While being shocked at Hades new ability; he did not see said person come towards him, knocking the trident out of his hand and picking it up. "You will not get away with this," Poseidon roared.

"As I said before," Hades says while watching Poseidon grow weaker every moment, "you will soon join him." _'It's a shame he put up more of a fight than the almighty Zeus,'_ He thought as he absorbed Poseidon's body into his ring. _'Two down, eleven to go.'_

* * *

Lying in her bed in mid-day taking a nap; she suddenly has that weird dream again. Watching the light form into the beautiful woman; Kagome has a thought, _'I knew it would be soon when I will see her again, now I can have some questions answered.' _

"Hello Kagome," the goddess says in an elegant ringing voice, "the new enemy has defeated another god. I see you have found Lord Sesshomaru and told him of this new threat."

"Yes I have," walking up to the goddess, "can you tell me the name of this new enemy," Kagome asks.

"His name is Hades; he is the God of the Underworld. He now holds the powers of the heavens and sea; you must hurry and defeat him before it is too late. He is moving very quickly, and he soon will have all thirteen weapons while their wielders are imprisoned."

Appalled, _'the God of the Underworld; oh the fates must hate me.'_ Taken the information she has gain, she asks another question, "How will I be able to find this Hades?"

Smiling the goddess responds, "He is closer than you think," and she begins to fade.

"Wait, what is your name, and will I be able to see you again," Kagome asks hastily.

Looking into her eyes, "I am Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, and if I am not next to be taken; then I will come back," Aphrodite says while fading once again, "but I must first give you the power to obtain the sight of when Hades takes another weapon." With one touch to Kagome's forehead, she vanishes completely.

Feeling a new power surge through her, she immediately wakes from her dream and hops off of her bed. Glancing out of the window, "wow; how long was I asleep," she asks herself. Outside the window; it shows the sun will be setting in a couple of hours. "No time for this, I must go and tell Sesshomaru of this new information." Quickly running out the door; she goes to Sesshomaru's study. Knocking on said door there was no answer, _'Hmm he must not be in there. I must find him,' _while running back where she came. _'Damn this castle…,'_ but before she could finish her thoughts she bumps into Rin, "Sorry about the Rin, do you know where I can find Sesshomaru; it's an emergency and he is not in his study," Kagome says out of breath.

"It's ok. I'll lead you to him Kagome, he is not very far," Rin says as she smiles inwardly. _'Perfect; Kagome will be in a big surprise once she figures out where father is,_' she thought, _'and then my plan can be in motion.'_

"Thank you Rin," Kagome says as she was pulled to a certain demon lord's location.

With a few turns and long walks within the halls Kagome was in front of a large double door. About to knock; Rin immediately interrupts her. "You do not have to knock, you can just walk in. He is just on the other side of the door," Rin says walking away.

Feeling that something was not right; she quickly dismissed it and done just as Rin had suggested. Smiling gratefully while opening the door; she waves to Rin and hesitantly walks in. Closing the door behind her; she finally turns around and notices that she was in a bedroom. Taking every inch of the room into her eyes; she was oblivious to the person who was walking in from his adjoined hot springs from the other door. Coming out of admiring the room she turns and comes face to face with a very wet and half naked demon lord. Flushing a deep red; she slowly worships the taiyoukai's body, _'mmmm what a sexy body Sesshomaru has. A well-defined body he has, and not too muscular either. And OMG look at his six pack... This is bad, I can't be thinking this,'_ coming out of her stupor, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru; I did not mean to barge into your room, but I was so entranced in the beautiful body… I mean furniture you have here." _'Oh god; I hope he did not catch on.'_

Smirking at the faint smell of her arousal and little slip up; he began to walk towards her, "what is the matter Ka-Go-Me, you look a little flushed," he says huskily as he slowly run his fingers down the side of her neck; watching her shudder. Loving the way she flushes he decides to mess with her some more, 'She is so modest," he thought as he takes the towel from his waist and throwing it on the bed. If he was not standing behind her, she would have saw how greatly endowed and stiff he was. Coming close behind her; he quickly wraps his arms around her waist; trapping her between his arms and hard chest smelling a strong arousal from her now. Smiling; he leans closer to her and whispers in ear huskily, "why have you come into my chambers?"

_'I love the way he is holding me, and what a firm chest he has… please tell me that is something else poking me in my back,'_ "I-I c-came t-t-to," swallowing hard she regains herself a little; "I came to tell you of my dream. I have some information about our new enemy," Kagome says flushing redder while trying to remove herself from Sesshomaru's grasp.

Hearing her statement he reluctantly let go of her, "Very well; go to my study and I will meet you there," smirking with a gleam in his eyes, "unless you would want to stay here and watch me dress."

Quickly moving away from Sesshomaru and hastily towards the door she stutters, "n-no t-the s-study will be better," and Kagome ran out the door to his study to await his arrival.

Sesshomaru almost laughed at how quickly she left his room.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it; another chapter done. I tried to get a little action between Kags and Sess, but I don't want it to move too quickly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it met your expectations. Well until next time; Ja Ne… ( ^ _ ^ )**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 finally, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:**

Face all flushed from Sesshomaru's little 'act,' Kagome heads to his study rather quickly. _'I had to hurry and retreat before anything else happened unexpectedly from the Great Lord Dog Demon,'_ she thought. Kagome was a little awe stricken from the way Sesshomaru came on to her. _'I have a feeling he was amusing himself,'_ then idea came to her, _'two can play that game,'_ she thought smirking inwardly.

Arriving at the taiyoukai's study, Kagome hesitantly walks in and sits on a cushion in front of his desk, awaiting his arrival. _'Hmm, I never really received the chance to admire his study.' _Sesshomaru's study was very spacious, with many books on one side of it. Before she could explore a little more she heard the door open, revealing a certain sexy demon lord.

Standing from her seating position, she bows to him slightly waiting for him to take his seat; blushing as she remembers their little encounter a while ago.

Smirking at her flushed face, "so what news do you have for me," the taiyoukai asks while seating behind his desk.

Seating herself down again, she replies, "well… I have the name of the new enemy, and the name of the woman who enters my dreams." Raising his brow slightly in acknowledgment for her to continue, she does so. "His name is Hades and he is the God of the Underworld. He has just stolen another god's weapon and trapping him also. He now has the powers of the Heavens and the Sea," taking a deep breath she continues, "the woman in my dream is the Goddess of Love, her name is Aphrodite. She also informed me that this Hades is closer than we think."

Sesshomaru was very interested in the bit she has found out. _'Knowing the new enemy's name and where he stands can be an advantage,' _he thought. Taking a moment from pondering his thoughts, "Is there anything else that has transpired between you and this Goddess Aphrodite," Sesshomaru asks.

Nodding her head, "she also gave me a new power to see what Hades does when he makes another attack."

"Hn, anything else?"

"No there is nothing else, but I fear I will not be seeing her again," Kagome says a little down casted.

His perfect silver brows both rose into his bangs. "What do you mean?"

Looking into his golden irises, "she has warned me that he is moving fast, and that she might become next on his list. I believe she has gone into hiding," getting an idea, "do you think we can summon her and keep her here?"

Considering her question he thinks that that is a great idea. "It isn't impossible, I am sure there is a way to summon a god in a book somewhere in my library. Having her here can help us defeat this new enemy quicker. "

Feeling excited, "ok, then let us hit the books. The sooner the better," she says as she rises from her cushion.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both went to his library to go look for an answer.

* * *

Arriving in the temple angry for being summoned, Hades approaches the meeting that the other gods and goddesses have called forth. Approaching said people, "why have you summoned me," he asks in a demanding voice.

Rising from her seated area dressed in an elegant white robe, "I have called this meeting because it has come to my knowledge that Zeus and Poseidon has disappeared, do you know anything about this predicament."

Hearing murmurs and feeling eyes turning to him, he keeps his cool and looks straight into her eyes, "no I have not, Athena," he slightly growled.

Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom, and something is telling her that Hades has something to do with the disappearance of Zeus and Poseidon. _'It is well known Hades desired to rule over all of us, taking Zeus's place, but if he want to play dirty, then so will I,'_ she thought. Smirking inwardly while looking into Hades eyes then to the others, "I have a slight plan that will help us all out while we find the culprit,  
for the dispersal of both Zeus and Poseidon," her voice ringed.

Standing from his seat, "what do you have in mind," Ares the God of War asked.

"That we find two people to take the God of Heaven and the God of Sea place temporarily, until they both can be found."

"That's a great idea, but who will like to take their place," Apollo the God of Music responds.

"Apollo, you will take Zeus's place," glancing around, "and Dionysus will take Poseidon's place. Are there any objections?"

Everyone agreed to her judgment since she is the one with the wisdom, all except one of course. "This is an outrage, I should take the place of Zeus," Hades bellowed.

Smirking, "you are the God of the Underworld; you cannot take either of their places since you already have too much on your hands." _'I have him now,' _Athena thought. "Meeting adjourned," and she leaves as well as the others.

_'You damn right I have too much on my hands,'_ Hades thought as he went into a ball of black smoke to go back to the underworld.

* * *

"What the fuck is he doing here," Inuyasha growls gaining everyone's attention.

"Who is here, Inuyasha," Miroku asks.

"That damn wolf," Inuyasha replies while running out of the hut with Miroku on his heel.

The women decided to stay inside with the children. It was no point for them to follow the men, since they knew there will be most likely a fight between a certain hanyou and wolf demon.

Stopping as he sees a whirlwind of dust, "why are you here Kouga," Inuyasha asked.

"I came to see MY woman, I smelled her scent. Where is she?" Kouga says.

Placing his hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga, "she is not your woman and she isn't here. Now leave," Inuyasha shouts, "Don't you supposed to be mated to Ayame."

Getting angry, "Ayame will never become my mate, that spot is reserved for Kagome! Tell me where she is dog breath," Kouga yells.

Stepping in before anything got out of hand, "Now boys maybe we should all calm and talk this out," turning to Kouga, "she came back Kouga, but she left and went to the Western Lands in search of Lord Sesshomaru."

"You let Kagome go to your heartless brother," turning on his heel to leave and 'rescue' his woman, "I will deal with you later once I deal with your brother," he says as he runs off.

There was silence for a second before Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is so funny Inuyasha," Miroku questions.

Walking back towards the hut, he turns to the monk, "because I know Sesshomaru will kill the wolf, for even stepping on his lands."

Shaking his head, Miroku follows Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So I told myself that after this story I will not write anymore fanfics, but in turn of events there are two more fanfics that I will like to write. Even though I am not that good of a writer, I still wish to write them. If you will like to know the titles and summaries, then feel free to ask for them. R&R**

Aphrodite- The goddess of love, beauty, and desire.

Apollo- The god of music, healing, plague, the sun, prophecies, and poetry; associated with light, truth and the sun.

Ares- The god of war, bloodlust, violence, manly courage, and civil order.

Athena- The goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, heroic endeavor, handicrafts and reason.

Dionysus- The god of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness and ecstasy.

Hades- King of the Underworld, and god of the dead and the hidden wealth of the Earth.

Poseidon- The god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker".

Zeus- The king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and fate.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reviews I have received and I hope all you readers enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 5:**

Miroku and Inuyasha returns back to the hut and notices that Sango and Kikyo were waiting for them.

"So what did Kouga want, Inuyasha," Kikyo asks as she walks over to him.

"What he always want, which is Kagome. Humph stupid wolf, he's going to get torn from limb to limb when he approaches my bastard of a brother's castle." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha why would you send him to his death, you know he will not stand a chance," Sango says.

"I didn't," Inuyasha responds while pointing his finger towards the monk, "Miroku did."

"Miroku why would you tell Kouga the location Kagome resides in. That is a disaster just waiting to happen," Sango says as she approaches the houshi.

"There there my dearest Sango…," Miroku says as he moves his hand and gropes her butt.

Sango punches Miroku on the head saying, "Hentai," and moving on the other side of the hut, away from her husband.

Waving his hands in the air with a sheepish grin, "Kouga will be alright, Kagome will not let Sesshomaru attack him."

"You better be right, and also hope Kagome doesn't get maimed for stopping Sesshomaru," Sango yells half-heartedly.

* * *

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were in his private library looking for the book that could possibly summon gods and or goddesses. When Kagome first stepped into his library she was amazed by how many books there were. Any subject she could think of, he had. He even had books upon Mikos. _'Hmmm after I find what I'm looking for maybe I can look into those miko books,'_ Kagome thought. After passing the Miko books, Kagome and Sesshomaru went into the Mythical Gods section looking for an answer to summon a particular god or goddess.

They both were in the library for almost the whole night. The taiyoukai had servants brew a foreign drink Kagome calls 'coffee,' so she can stay up a little later than usual. Kagome was in aisle searching for another book, while Sesshomaru was seating while reading a scroll about Mikos written in his dog demon language.

Looking around the corner, "Hey Sesshomaru, did you find anything yet," Kagome asks while she sees a golden book on the very top shelf of the Mythical Gods' section. She hears him reply with an 'hn', she takes that as a 'no' and carefully slides out the weird looking book.

The book Kagome had obtained was very dusty and she could barely see the title. Carefully she blows the dust off, receiving a few sneezes from the dust particles. The printing of the words were in glittery, silver cursive letters reading 'Calling forth Gods'. "Ah, I think I have something," she says as she walks over to the demon lord.

As Sesshomaru heard that she has found something, he looks into her direction. "Hmmm what did you find," the demon lord questions. Then he looks at the golden book she has in her hands. "Where did you find that book, I have never seen it before."

"You have to be kidding me. This book was in that section over there," Kagome says shocked while pointing its location. Regaining herself, "how would you know, there are millions of books in this place. There is no way you could have memorized this whole library."

"I assure you, I do not jest." He was amused by her little statement, "Have you forgotten that I am a demon and can live for many centuries?"

_'How could I have forgotten that he can live for hundreds of years? How could I've been so stupid? Hmm I wonder how old he really is,'_ she thought. Looking him into his eye, "This book was covered in dust bites, and you're telling me you never came around this book?"

Rising a perfect silver brow, "No I have not. I can memorize how every book looks, and I have no doubt that that book was never here. So tell me about what you have," he says as he gestures for her to sit next to him.

"That's weird, but ok. I found this book at the very top, but now that you mentioned it; this book is the only gold one in that aisle. I have not opened it yet, so let's get to it." Kagome says as she takes a seat next to the taiyoukai and opens it up.

As the book was opened, a strong wind brushed upon their bodies giving them a slight chill. Kagome and Sesshomaru take a minute to glance at each other for the unsuspected action.

Once the book was opened, words began to appear on its blank pages along with pictures of different individuals. Flipping through the pages, they both see the names of different gods and goddesses and their roles. Kagome was amazed of how much information was within, but there was no summoning spell under neither of the gods.

"Why name a book, "Calling Forth Gods" if there is no summoning spell," Kagome says agitated, but as soon as those words left her mouth she came upon Aphrodite and her summoning spell, "Wow that's weird, and lucky at the same time."

"Indeed," the demon lord agrees, "we shall ask once the goddess is before us."

Nodding her head Kagome takes in the sight of the beautiful goddess. The goddess looked just as she always did in Kagome dreams. Aphrodite is a highly attractive young woman who dressed elegantly and loved to wear jewelry. Aphrodite wore a long white stylized robe that showed off her perfect shaped body. She had beautiful porcelain skin that adorned her features. Aphrodite had a tender neck that was adorned with a couple of beautiful red necklaces. Her hair was very long and it passed her knees; the color was either reddish or strawberry-blonde. Her eyelashes were curled and she had a constant smile on her lovely face, since she was a lover of smiles.

"She's so beautiful," Kagome whispers out loud.

Hearing her comment with his acute hearing he agrees with her, "Indeed she is."

As those words left his mouth, Kagome felt a slight twinge in her chest, _'could this be jealousy,' _she thought. _'No, that's ridiculous; why would I become jealous of Sesshomaru's statement.' _Quickly squashing the little voice in the back of her head that says 'yes, you are jealous' she continues to read. Underneath the Goddess of Love's description, there lie the spell and the contents that need to be obtained in order to partake in the summoning. "Do you know where we can find these items," Kagome asks.

"Hn I do. Let's return to our chambers for the rest of the night, and leave at dawn to retrieve these said items."

Yawning, "Ok, I will bring the book with me," as she was leaving out of the library with said book she turns around before walking out the door, "goodnight Sesshomaru-sama."

When Kagome left for her bedchambers, the taiyoukai let a smirk adorn his face. Sesshomaru had smelled the slight jealousy that was found within Kagome's scent. _'Kagome is way more beautiful than any being or goddess,' _he thought as he walked towards his chambers.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but don't worry the next will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time my faithful readers and reviewers… ( ^ . ^ )**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me a little over a week to post this chapter. I didn't mean for it to take this long, but when one is in college and have so much work to do and also study for upcoming exams; it gets hectic. So just in case this will not happen again, and this story to not slip my mind, please don't be ashamed to remind me to post a chapter. I do not like to keep anyone waiting, so with that being said, ENJOYJ. **

**Chapter 6: **

It was now the break of dawn and Kagome reluctantly pulled herself from the bed to get ready for her and Sesshomaru's short journey. Finally out of said bed she goes and grabs a kimono from the closet and sets off towards the hot spring. Little did she know it was a certain demon lord occupying it at the moment.

Approaching said hot spring she opens the doors and places her clothes down and starts to undress. The spring was filled with steam, so she could not see that she had any company. After dropping the last article of clothing she steps into the water and eases herself down. Now fully seated, she relaxes and let the water soothe her body. With her eyes closed, Kagome did not see the sun kissed irises staring at her.

Seating on a rock, Sesshomaru had his eyes closed thinking of the places he can find the contents for the spell. _'I want to hurry and retrieve the items for the summons, so that I can get more answers from the Goddess herself. Maybe I'll just go alone; it'll be much quicker.'_ While pondering his thoughts, they were quickly interrupted when he heard the door to the room open. Opening his eyes he watches Kagome place her clothing down and begin to take off her night wear. Kagome does not wear a bra to sleep and when she took off her shirt, Sesshomaru eyes started to gaze with a small amount of lust as he takes in her perfect rounded breasts. They were not too small and not too big; just looking at them just made his mouth water. _'Mmmm her breasts are so round and perky, I would love to get my hands on them,' _he thought. His eyes went to her hips when she removed her pajama pants. _'Her hips just show she will carry many pups well.' _Sesshomaru imagined grabbing Kagome by her hips and just taking her right then and there and thrusting into her wildly, but he controlled himself not to. Once her last piece of clothing was removed, he took in the image of her shaved womanhood. With all the women Sesshomaru has bedded, he has never come upon a demoness who was completely bald on her private area. _'It looks so smooth. I wonder how it will feel,'_ he thought. Sniffing, _'she's untouched,'_ as the imaginary light bulb on top of his head lights up, he starts to have a gleam in his eyes_. 'Since she is in the springs, I might as well see for myself,'_ and with that he slowly starts to draw near towards Kagome very slowly, as if she were his prey, which technically she is. A sexual prey.

As Kagome lies against the wall, she is still oblivious that she is not alone. While relaxing she starts to have images of Sesshomaru, when she was in his bedchambers and found him almost completely naked. As she remembers the encounter, Kagome becomes hot and bothered just thinking about it. _'His body was so muscular, I wished I could just rub my hands all over his built chest,' _she thought, '_and lick his washboard abs.'_ She shuddered at that thought. With her eyes still closed, she begins to rub over her body while splashing a little water on herself as well. While splattering the water, she does not feel her predator walk towards her.

Satisfied that her upper body is now wet, she starts to squeeze her breasts and knead them, pretending that her hands are the taiyoukai's. Moaning a little at how good it feels. Tweaking and pulling on her right perk rose bud, she lets her other hand slide down her flat stomach towards her nether regions. Now that her hand has reached its destination, she starts to rub her bundle of nerves very slowly. Too engrossed in touching her body, she did not notice that her other perk nipple was being occupied; it only doubled her pleasure.

The demon lord was right in front of Kagome. As he approached her, he received a faint smell of her arousal only because she was underneath the water_. 'I wonder what she is thinking about, or better yet who,'_ he thought. He couldn't help but get aroused as he watched her touch herself. Couldn't contain himself anymore, he leans forward and sucks in her abandoned hardened pink bud sucking it softly. Receiving a slight moan from his prey, he begins to suck a little harder; flicking his tongue across it a few times.

Kagome loves the way she is feeling at the moment. The way her nipples and breast are being treated is driving her insane. She moves her hand that was tweaking her nipple to move lower and spread her lips of pussy, so that she can insert a finger and play with her slit a bit. Kagome did not notice that once she moved her hand, Sesshomaru started to knead it; loving the way how squeezable her breasts are. If she were not in the water, her womanhood would be soaking wet from her juices. With her nether regions lips opened wide, she began to use her finger to tease the opening. Sliding a finger in her clenching hole she begins to pump it in and out at a steady pace. She adds another finger pumping faster, moaning out Sesshomaru's name. Moving down to get into a better position, her arm mistakenly brushes against his hard member. Stopping her ministrations, her eyes open quickly and gold clashes with blue.

When Kagome moved her hand from tweaking her nipple, Sesshomaru took the chance to feel how her breast felt in his hand. As he began to knead it, he starts to get painfully aroused and his member was hard as a rock. _'Damn, her breast fits just right in my palm,' _Sesshomaru thought. Rubbing his thumb over her nipple watching it becoming even harder, he smirks as he hears her moan out his name. _'So she was thinking about…,'_ but before he could finish his thought, he feels her brush against his painfully aroused member and groans.

Kagome face flushed redder than a cherry. "S-Sesshomaru w-what are you d-doing here," she asks as she looks down and sees that he was touching her intimately. _'How could I have not known? Stupid Kagome,' _she thinks embarrassedly.

"Well I was here first," he states calmly smirking looking her body up and down, "Nice body by the way."

Watching him smirk, she began to become angry. Before she could even stop herself she slaps Sesshomaru across the face. "How dare you! You could have told me you were in here," she screamed, "And I am sure I did not give you permission to touch me the way you are now," she says heatedly as she slaps his hands away. _'I can't believe him,' _Kagome fumed, _'but his hands felt so great on my body. No wonder I was aroused more than when I usually touch myself.'_ As she raises herself from the water, she takes a look at his shocked face. Jumping back into the water still slightly angry at him and more to herself, she places her hands on each side of his face, and pulls him down so her lips can crash with his. Shocked at what she just did, she hurries out of the spring once again and put on her clothes with inhuman speed and scurries to her room.

He could not believe that she had just slapped him. Anyone who ever touched his person would not live for the next second of their ridiculous life. No one ever shouted at him, let alone hit him. But when she yelled and slapped him, it aroused Sesshomaru even more. _'A demoness would never defy me; she would always obey, but this human had openly done just that. It's about time a woman starts to take charge.'_ Just when he was about to come back to earth from his shock, she kissed him hard driving him back into complete surprise. _'Kami her emotions change quickly,'_ he thought as he watches her dress and leave the area. Touching his lips, "her lips were so soft," he says to himself. Going back to his naturally calm demeanor, he gets out of the hot spring, dresses himself, and leaves the spring with a smirk adorning his face.

* * *

In her room, Kagome was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what happened back there in the hot spring. "I can't believe I kissed and slapped Sesshomaru," she almost screamed, "and he let me live to see the next day, but then again he did start touching me intimately first." Flopping onto her bed, she screams into her pillow. "How could I have not known someone was touching me? For him to be so deadly, he does have gentleness with his hands. Mmmm his hands felt great." Feeling even more embarrassed, "I'm so dumb. I don't think I can face him at the moment, but I have to go with him to retrieve the items for the summoning." During her ramblings she didn't feel the presence on the other side of the door run off.

On his way towards the Miko's room, he sees Rin run pass him. "Rin," he says calmly with his trademark brow raised.

Stopping in her tracks, "yes father," Rin replies trying to keep the grin off of her face.

"Why are you in such a hurry," he asks.

"Oh… uhm… uhm… I'm running late to meet Shippo for my training," she says cringing inwardly for taking too long to reply. Before he could ask anything else, she runs off once again, _'I have to tell Shippo what I just heard.' _Rin thought.

Watching his daughter run off, his other brow joins the other. "Hn," he says while returning back to his path towards Kagome's chambers. _'Since when did Rin begin training?'_ Knocking on the door he hears her say 'enter'. Walking inside he sees her sitting on her bed, with her face in her palms. "I figured it would be better if I went on the journey alone. It will be quicker that way," he states with no emotion on his face.

Hearing a knock on her door, she sits on her bed and calls for whoever is at the door to enter. With her hands hiding her face, she did not see who walked in. As she hears Sesshomaru speak, she stiffens and began to blush a deep red thinking about what just happened not too long ago. Looking at his face she sees that it was adorned with his normal calm and stoic physique. Getting angry once again, "that's fine, I don't want to see you anyway," she seethes.

Watching her mood change back to anger, he raises his perfect silver brow. _'Hmmm I bet she's mad that I became my usual stoic self after the hot spring 'incident'.' _"Now that that's settled, I'll be leaving and should be back by mid-day or so." As he finished his statement he starts to walk out, but turns around facing her one last time. "I need the book, so that I gain the ingredients."

Stomping towards the book on the desk by her bed, she picks it up and throws it at Sesshomaru. "There is your book," she says with her nose in the air.

Catching the book with ease, he opens it up and looks at the items he must contain. _Enchanted Water_

_Feathers of a swan_

_ Maple Leaves_

_An Enchanted Rose_

_A heart of a dolphin_

_Blood of a virgin_

When he approached to the last item, he smirks with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Have you read the items for the procedure." He asks Kagome.

Turning to look at him with a confused expression, "Uhm no, I have not. Why?"

Smirking wider, "Hn," and walks out of her room to leave for the said ingredients.

Feeling unease with his smirk, she heads off to the library, "What was his problem," she asks herself.

* * *

Finally making it to Shippo in the Dojo, "Shippo," Rin yells to gain his attention.

"Yes Rin," he replies while turning towards her.

"You will not believe what I just heard when I went to go to see Kagome-neechan."

"I'm all ears," Shippo says grinning.

"I heard her and Sesshomaru-sama was in the hot springs together," looking around to check if people around, and seeing none she whispers, "doing intimate things together."

At Rin's statement, his eyes become as wide as saucers, "are you sure Rin? I mean I don't think Kagome and Sesshomaru even like each other."

Nodding frantically, "Oh yes, and it makes it even easier for me to bring them both together," she says with a smirk rivaling Sesshomaru's.

Backing away a bit from the way Rin is looking, "Rin you are scaring me. Please don't interfere with their lives." _'I guess I shouldn't tell her that the other lords are coming to tell Lord Sesshomaru it's time for him to take a mate,'_ he thought while a sweat drop adorned his face, _'then she'll definitely go all out.'_

"Shippo-kun, you're so silly," grabbing his arm, "come on we have some work to do."

* * *

It was almost mid-day and time for Sesshomaru to come back with the ingredients. Kagome was still in the library trying to read the books about Miko's, but still has not found anything to explain why she is not human as Aphrodite told her. As she was about to open up another book, she heard the door open revealing Sesshomaru and a servant behind with a pot. For some odd reason seeing Sesshomaru made Kagome very excited. _'Why am I so elated to see Sesshomaru back,'_ she thought.

Sesshomaru finally returned from his travel in retrieving the items to summon the Goddess of Love. Sniffing for Kagome's scent, he noticed it led to the library. _'The perfect place for the summoning to commence,' _he thought. Waving over a servant he sends her to gain a pot, so that he and Kagome can start with the spell.

When the servant returned with the cauldron they both headed towards the library. Walking through the doors of the library, he gets a whiff of excitement in the Miko's scent. _'So she is excited to see me,'_ he thought as he smirked inwardly. Placing down the objects for the conjuring, he dismisses the servant and began to place the items in order. On the table there was a parchment, a bottle of enchanted water, feathers of a swan, Maple Leaves, an enchanted rose, a heart of a dolphin, and a dagger. "I want you to read this scroll while I put in the contents," Sesshomaru says as he hands Kagome the piece of paper.

"Ok," she replies while grabbing the scroll.

"Ok start reading."

On cue, she begins to read the poem that is written on the parchment.

_"Aphrodite I summon thee,_

_To bring you here right before me."_

As Kagome read the first part, Sesshomaru poured the enchanted water into the empty pot. Watching it as it glows a bright blue.

_"For you are the Goddess of Love,_

_To this Earth penetrated as a dove."_

Next Sesshomaru adds the feathers of a swan, becoming amazed at how quickly they dissolved in the water and turning it into a purple color.

_"We gather around the joy and hope,_

_That you come to us as a helpful rope."_

Then he drops the maples leaves. Watching as the concoction turns into a red orange color.

_"As the stars shine bright, twinkling through the night,_

_For the love that is oh so right._

_They always seem to become brighter, when we think of you,_

_Wondering if you're shining bright too."_

Picking up the enchanted rose, Sesshomaru swirls the water around with the petals. Turning the water golden.

_"Your power is so amazing,_

_You leave our bodies hazing."_

Plucking the heart of a dolphin off the table, he gently drops it into the waiting pot. Now that the bloody morsel is mixed within the potion, the color of the water began to turn pink.

_"For a love so true and pure,_

_It's overwhelming as a cure."_

Grabbing the dagger he gently takes Kagome's hand and pricks her finger. Squeezing her finger over the cauldron, a few drops of blood mixed in with the water turning it into a bright white light. But before the light fully blinded them both, Kagome finished the poem.

_"We call to thee, sacred and true,_

_Come to us; we need you."_

As the light dimmed down, both Kagome and the taiyoukai was amazed at what they saw. A beautiful goddess dressed in white, and looked just as she had within the book.

"Where am I?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it met to your expectations. As I promised a longer chapter than the last, I did just that. I always keep my word. Just a heads up, me (Vet) and my sister (Kenya) made this poem up by ourselves at the last minute, so therefore WE OWN it. Well if there was something you did not like or if I should have done better, then feel free to comment about it. And thank you to all my readers who reviewed. You are the best, I love you all.**

**Swan: **The swan holds a multitude of representations including love, grace, purity, beauty, and sincerity.

**Maple Leaf: **In china and Japan, the Maple Leaf is an emblem of lovers.

**Rose: **The perfect love symbol because they represent all things sensual, sacred, pure, and romantic.

**Dolphin: **Along with speed, diligence, and intelligence; the dolphin is also a messenger of love. This is partly due to its association with Delphi, which signifies the love embodied within the womb. Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, was said to take the form of the dolphin and was also known as the woman of the sea.

**I found these explanations on the site **


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers who reviewed; I love you guys. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 7:**

As the light dimmed down, both Kagome and the taiyoukai was amazed at what they saw. A beautiful goddess dressed in white, and looked just as she had within the book.

Aphrodite was standing looking around trying to figure out what happened. She was on her way to Athena before a bright light overtook her and brought her to a different place.

"Where am I?" The Goddess of Love inquired. Looking around, she spotted Kagome, _'Oh no, it is too early for us to meet in person,' _she thought. "Kagome dear, why did you summon me," Aphrodite asked in her bell like voice.

Kagome was standing amazed at how the conjure had actually worked. She didn't think the summons would be so easy, but before she could ponder anymore thoughts she heard Aphrodite ask her a question. "You are in the Western Lands in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. And because we are in need of your help, and I did not want you to become the next target of Hades," she replied nervously.

"I am not sure if I can help you out with everything, but I will help with the best of my knowledge," she responds to Kagome. Looking towards Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru," she acknowledges.

Nodding his head towards the goddess in a silent response. _'There's something about Kagome and that goddess,'_ he thought, _'but I just can't put my finger upon it.'_ As Sesshomaru was standing there looking at both of the women speaking, he was distracted by the aura of Shippo approaching. Just as he was about to announce the visitor, the doors to the library were opened revealing said demon.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru for the interruption, but there is an important matter I must discuss… with… you," Shippo says as he glances and sees Aphrodite.

Releasing an inaudible sigh, "Very well," turning to the women he says, "Meet me in my study when the sun is just over the horizon, and do not be late. I will have a servant see you to your rooms," he tells them as he leaves not wanting to hear their answers.

Looking at the door the taiyoukai just left, "is he always like this," the goddess asks.

While looking at the beautiful goddess, she giggles, "Unfortunately." Kagome replies.

* * *

Deep in the fire pits of Hell, a certain God was pacing back and forth trying to collect his thoughts. _'If I do not get rid of Athena, she will ruin my plans,' _Hades fumed.

Hades could not understand how Athena came on to him that quickly. If he does not do anything about her, she will be his downfall. She has always been suspecting him with every little problem the gods' have. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he did not feel the aura of his visitor.

"Hades, we have a problem," a man in the darkness of the room says.

"Don't you think I know that," Hades bellowed, "I have to take out Athena, then after her the rest all at the same time. That bitch is on to me, and it'll be a matter of time when she has the other gods and goddesses on my ass."

"That's not what I meant. Someone has summoned Aphrodite in the human world."

"The only person who can summon another god or goddess is another higher being or someone who is a demi-god," looking towards his visitor, "Ares, I need you to capture Athena for me. I have to attend a meeting with three lords on Earth in three days, so you have a day to bring her to me."

"Very well," Ares replied, but before he could leave the God of the Underworld stopped him.

"Do whatever you can to get Athena here," he growled, "trick her, or whatever is necessary, but bring her to me quickly. Or you will feel my wrath." Hades warned as he silently dismissed the War God.

"No problem Hades," the God of War replied and went off in search for a certain goddess.

Sitting in his throne, "Since I am going to Earth, I might as well find this other being that conjured Aphrodite and said goddess as well," he says to himself. _'Just great, more trouble I have to endure. This demi-god will die a slow painful death.'_

* * *

As Sesshomaru was walking towards his study, he still could not fathom why both the miko and goddess bothered him so. The taiyoukai and his general had just approached his study and went to sit down. The demon lord watched Shippo get himself situated before he can explain himself why he was interrupted. _'Why is General Shippo fidgeting so much,'_ he asked himself. Brow rising into his bangs, "General, what news do you have for me that was urgent and could not wait?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to inform you that the three lords will be arriving to the castle in three days' time," Shippo says.

Growing enraged, "and may I ask why are they coming here," he half growled.

"They believe it is time for you to take a mate," Shippo says nervously.

Sesshomaru eyes flashed from red to gold a few times, "I will not have anyone tell me when I will mate; lord or no lord," the demon lord bellowed. Regaining his composure, "Inform a few servants to get the lords' rooms ready," removing himself from his seat, "I am going to my chambers; I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of the night."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Nodding, he leaves Shippo to start his duties. _'I need to kill something,' _he thought.

* * *

After Sesshomaru had left with Shippo, a servant had come to escort Kagome and Aphrodite to their chambers. While walking to her room after dropping Aphrodite to hers, Kagome could not help but become mesmerized by the Goddess of Love's beauty. _'The book was not lying of the beauty Aphrodite entailed,' _the miko thought, _'I feel like I have some kind of connection with her, but I just don't know how yet.' _

*******Flashback*******

_The servant was taking Aphrodite to her chambers first before taking Kagome to hers. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask Aphrodite, but she would wait until the morning with Sesshomaru present. Glancing at said goddess, "I know it was sudden that you just got here, but I'm sure some rest and peace of mind at the moment would help, instead of always on guard of Hades next target."_

_Smiling a bright smile at Kagome, "I am a Goddess, Kagome, I do not need much sleep, but I'm sure you do; it is pretty late. You are right though," she reassured Kagome, "I could use a moment of peace. I might be the least goddess to worry about, but Hades is a very greedy God and he will not stop at anything until he gets what he wants. That is why Zeus tricked him into being the King of the Underworld, instead of being on top."_

_Sad eyes turning to the goddess, "do not worry; Lord Sesshomaru and I will defeat Hades before it's too late," Kagome says with determination in her eyes._

_Smiling another smile, "I have complete faith that you both will, that is why I contacted you for this journey," Aphrodite told Kagome as she placed a hand on Kagome's forearm, 'and for another reason also,' she thought._

_As soon as the Goddess of Love touched her arm, Kagome felt a light shock go throughout her whole body. 'What the hell was that,' she thought, 'I never noticed before, but her aura feels more soothing than it has when she just arrived.' Bowing to the goddess, "u-until tomorrow," Kagome replied while leaving to her room._

*****END FLASHBACK*****

Kagome approached her room and flopped on her bed. The day has gone by pretty quickly with the 'incident' with Sesshomaru and the conjuring. She still could not get over the feeling that went through her when Aphrodite touched her. Her body tingled all over. Lying in bed, Kagome let sleep overtake her.

****Dream Sequence (Flashback) ****

_They had finally defeated the evil hanyou Naraku, and the battlefield was almost destroyed. Kagome was barely standing with the Shikon no Tama clutched to her chest, for she had deep cuts on all of her body. She was all out of breath, and on the brink of tears as she watched her first love, Inuyasha, cradle his beloved Kikyo._

_Kagome put her differences aside with Kikyo as they both finished the killing blow towards Naraku. The fight was a hard one to accomplish, but they all won at the end. _

_No one on their team died, but they all were seriously wounded, all except for Lord Sesshomaru of course. The taiyoukai only had a few scratches here and there, but other than that he was fine. Since his work was completed, he decided to leave and return to his ward, Rin. For he knew she would be very worried. _

_Kouga was lying on the ground unconscious as Ginta and Hakkaku tended to his wounds. He had a whole through his side that the evil hanyou pierced with his tentacles, as well as a few gashes on his arms and legs. Ginta and Hakkaku did all they could to stop his bleeding, because even a demon could not live with the serious injuries Kouga sustained in the fighting, if they were not treated as soon as possible. _

_Kagome glanced over to Sango who was not only treating Miroku's wounds, but Kirara, and Shippo's also. Before Kagome could go over to help Sango, she made a wish on the jewel and watched how Kikyo's body began to glow a bright pink. As the light died down, Kikyo's skin color was back to being as peachy as before, and her heart began to beat once more. All of Inuyasha's attention was only going to Kikyo, and did not see the sad expression that was upon Kagome's face. _

_Kagome did not want to ruin his happy moment, so she quickly sad a quick goodbye to the others and ran for the bone eater's well…_

*****END*****

After that painful memory, Kagome shot up from her slumber with tears sliding down her cheeks. "Why am I crying, I should have been over this some years ago," she whispered to herself. Removing herself from the bed, she decided a walk would do her some justice. Slipping on her slippers she leaves her room for a midnight walk.

It was passed midnight and Kagome did not know where she was heading, but at the moment she did not care. Glancing around the hall she was walking in, she began to get a feeling that she has seen it before, but could not put her finger upon it. That's until she came face to face with a large double door, "Oh no, this is Sesshomaru's bedchambers," she whispered to herself. Then she remembered of the encounter she had with him in his room, which brought a slight arousal from her person. Then became enraged when she thought how he touched her body in the hot springswithout her permission. Just as she was about to storm back towards her room, she received an idea in her head.

Walking up to the doors, she slowly turns the knob careful to not make a sound. Pushing the door open slowly, she tries to peek in, but unfortunately she could not really see anything. With the door slightly opened a little more, she slips through the little opening she made for herself quietly. When Kagome finally squeezed herself within the room, she closed the door behind and it closed with a 'click.' Holding her breath, she glanced at the figure in the bed, which did not make a move, so the miko felt she was safe for the moment.

The room had a faint glow by a candle that was nestled on the desk by the left side of Sesshomaru's bed. Creeping over to his lying form, she watches as he sleeps. _'He has a peaceful look on his face while he sleeps,' _she thought. Before she knew it, her hand was inching towards his face and began to trace his magenta stripes lightly. Removing her fingers from his stripes, she heads for the crescent moon adorned on his forehead.

As she finished adorning his face, she moved towards his chest. Lightly tracing her fingertips across his built form, she could not help the hot feeling she felt in her lower stomach. She loved the way his body was formed and how his skin felt under her fingers. Just when she was about to move the sheet from his hips, she was pinned on the bed with his body lying between her legs and arms above her head.

"Like what you felt, little miko," the taiyoukai asked.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another chapter done. I had trouble writing this particular chapter, but I'm sure the next chapter won't be as much troublesome. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**-Vet**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews; it really means a lot to me that you guys are still interested in reading my story. Thank you and sorry for the late post; school has been hectic, but I have a couple to a few more weeks with studying and other work. Then I can finally let my stories take up all my time and keep you all happy and satisfied. I hope you enjoy this chapter.J**

**Chapter 8:**

"Like what you felt, little miko," the taiyoukai asked.

Kagome eyes were tight shut, until she heard that deep, baritone, husky voice speaking to her. _'Oh no. What have I gotten myself into,'_ she thought frantically. Slowly opening her eyes; cerulean clashed with golden kissed irises. "U-Uh n-no," she lied through her teeth hoping he couldn't see through the lie. Well that was until she heard a small chuckle in the room.

Chuckling slightly he moves his head closer to her neck, while snaking his long tongue through his parted lips to lick her neck very slowly. "Your mouth says 'no,' but you scent says 'yes.'"

Shuddering at the feel of his tongue, she curses dog youkai and their strong sense of smell. Trying to wiggle out from under him, she became shocked as her leg brushed his very hard member. Eyes as wide as saucers, _'HE'S NAKED… AND HUGE,'_ she screamed inwardly. Lying still to not brush up against him again, she prays to kami that he'll get up.

Looking down into her eyes he begins to smirk, as he feels her graze his cock slightly. "What's wrong little miko," he asks her as his smirk grows wider, "felt something you wish to try out?"

"N-No," she stutters. _'Dammit Kagome; stop getting shy and tongue tied when it comes to this sexy demon lord.'_

Thrusting against her, he hears her intake of breath. As he was about to thrust again, he hears a commotion in the courtyard of his castle. Quickly getting up with his demon speed, he throws on his silk pajama pants and runs out to see what disturbed him of his fun with his miko. _'His miko,'_ he thought.

Gazing at the empty spot Sesshomaru once took place in, "what the hell just happened," she asked herself. Before she could answer, she heard a familiar voice and raced down to meet the stranger.

Running into the front of the castle, Kagome sees Sesshomaru and Kouga fighting to the death. Kouga had deep cuts adorning his abdomen, legs, and arms while the demon lord only had a few scratches from the wolf prince's claws. "Tell me where my woman is," Kouga bellowed while swiping his claws at Sesshomaru again.

"If you know what's good for you, weak wolf, you will leave my grounds immediately," the taiyoukai growled as he dodged the wolf's claws and punched him in the face, throwing him back a few feet. As he watched the wolf demon skid backwards, he unsheathed his Toukijin and charged towards Kouga.

Kagome was off in the sidelines trying to figure out how to stop the unnecessary fight. She couldn't fathom the thought that Kouga would still call her 'his woman'. _'Shouldn't he be mated to Ayame,_' she thought. As she saw Sesshomaru grab his sword and was swinging it towards Kouga's neck, she panicked. "STOP," Kagome yelled and all eyes turned to her.

Stopping the sword from almost slicing the wolf demon's head, he looks at the miko, "why are you out here," he growls half-heartedly.

"I came to see what Kouga was doing here," she replied.

"You know this wolf?"

Before she could reply, Kouga interrupted, "of course she does, she is my soon to be mate," he says smugly.

Hearing those words from Kouga, his eyes flashes red a couple of times. "Is this true," the demon lord asks while involuntarily clenching and unclenching his fists drawing blood.

"No it is not," she responds while walking towards Kouga.

"Get him off my lands," he growls at Kagome as he walks back towards his chambers, "Guards, go back to your posts."

Watching the taiyoukai disappear into the castle, she turns back to Kouga. "What are you doing here Kouga," she asks as she hugs him.

"I came to rescue you from that mutt," he replies while returning the hug.

"As you can see I am fine. I missed you Kouga, but you know I don't feel for you as you do for me. Why haven't you mated Ayame?"

Staring at the ground with a down-casted look, "I know Kagome. I missed you as well. I couldn't mate her; I don't love her as I do you."

"I'm sorry Kouga, but you don't love me. You only think you do. I think it's best for you to leave. Come back in a couple of weeks when this mess dies down ok," she tries to reassure him.

"Ok Kagome," Kouga replies with a sad smile giving her another quick hug. Waving goodbye, he runs off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Looking at where the wolf demon has left, she did not notice the figure that was standing behind her. "He will never learn, will he?"

Turning around and looked into shimmery green eyes, "I don't think so, but I am sure there is someone out there who will catch his interest if it isn't Ayame."

"You are right."

"Hey Shippo?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Is there a place where I can think?"

"Yes, I'll take you to the gardens," Shippo tells her as he escorts her to the said destination.

* * *

"Hades is too greedy and that will be his downfall, then I will take over," Ares told himself while laughing evilly. "Stupid father; he doesn't even know what's in for him."

As the god of war nears Athena's place, he quickly places wounds upon his body to make it appear as if he was in a terrible fight. He makes deep gashes on his torso, and ripping most of his toga. Ares places splats of blood and bruises all over his body. Taking deep breaths, he stumbles in Athena's cave. "A-Athena…Athena, w-where are y-you," he yells for her breathlessly.

Appearing to the call, Athena looks at the sight that reached her eyes. "Oh my, Ares what happened to you," she asks while running over to help him.

"I-It's Hades, I had an unset feeling that he had something to do with the disappearance of the other gods," he pauses as he takes a sip of water Athena slowly gave to him, "and I was right. I overheard his plan, which he is going to rule the whole world, Gods and all."

"I knew he was the culprit," she seethed.

"As I came over my shock of his plan, I was going to tell the others, but I was caught and we both were in a battle, hence all my wounds. I hurt him pretty badly as well. I almost didn't make it out of the underworld. I'm sure his henchmen are coming after me."

"Shhh no one is after you, don't speak just rest. You said he's hurt badly?"

"Yes, he will not be able to leave the underworld for a few days."

"Great, it will make my job a lot easier to put him in his place."

"NO, you can't go," he yelled out, "it's too dangerous, even if he is hurt badly. He is still strong; you can't possibly hold him off by yourself."

"I have to go. I am the Goddess of Wisdom after all; I can outsmart him," she tries to reassure him.

"No, at least let me help you," he says as he tries to remove himself from the ground, "I might be wounded badly, but I can still use a bit of my power."

"Very well, let's be on our way before he goes to one of his hide outs," she agrees as she teleports to the underworld not noticing the little smirk that was plastered upon Ares's face.

* * *

Sitting on the bench while looking at the flowers, she did not feel a familiar presence standing behind her.

"You're going to pretend to be my mate to be in my upcoming meeting with the other lords," Sesshomaru says bluntly.

Jumping at the sound of his voice, "w-what," she stutters shockingly, "w-what d-do y-you mean m-mate," then she became angry that he just ordered her to be his mate. Glancing at him in his sun kissed orbs, "I am not your servant, you can't just order me around," she screams while poking him in the chest at every word she spoke.

Wincing at her high voice, "I believe I can," he says coolly while pushing her hand from his chest, "you did say that since I am helping you with this new enemy; you would do any favor I have for you without any questioning," he replies with a smirk.

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, Kagome did not know what to say to his statement because it was the truth. Folding her arms across her chest, she grumbles 'arrogant demon dogs.' "Fine." _'But this is not over yet,'_ she says inwardly.

"Very well, meet me in my study in the morning and we can commence in talking more about it," he says while returning back to his bedchambers smiling.

"Oh that bastard," she shouts while returning to her room.

Little did both know, they had a visitor watching their scene smiling to herself. "It's happening roughly, but it will all work out very soon. Now to just find someone for that Kouga guy," the mysterious figure announced while returning back to where she once came from.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed, and if not or you have questions then feel free to state your opinion and or ideas. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and chapter 9 will be up soon. Ja Ne…J **


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews; I love you guys. This semester of school is finally over until January, so I am going to try to post at least two chapters a week. If not two posts, then there will be at least one. Well enough of that; please enjoyJ. **

**Chapter 9:**

The sun is now high in the sky and Kagome still has not woken up from her slumber. She knew she was supposed to meet with Lord Sesshomaru to go into details with the 'mating,' but she made up her mind to have him wait longer than necessary. She went to sleep angry that night and thought it was time to push the demon lord's buttons the way he has pushed hers. Kagome was so deep in sleep that she did not hear the door swing open violently and close with a loud thud. As she moved over, she was now faced with the intruder.

"Wake up," the infiltrator demanded as he poked her in the stomach with his boot.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the trespasser, "oh, hi Sesshomaru," she announced sleepily as she closed her eyes once again and met dreamland.

He almost became enraged, but then a wicked idea came to mind. He picked Kagome up from her comfortable bed, and thrown her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. With his demon speed, he approached the bathing area and dropped her into the hot spring. He smirked as he watched the miko jump up from the spring and spurt water everywhere.

"I do not like to be kept waiting. I will send you a servant," he said as he looked at a certain part of her body and continued, "so that you can get dressed and meet me in my study immediately," then walked out of the room with no other words to be said.

Glancing down at what the taiyoukai had just looked at, her face became as red as a cherry. She had just realized as she sprouted from the water, her nightgown fell from her shoulders and gave a great view of her perfect rounded breasts. "You jerk," she screamed. Just as she finished yelling profanities, she heard the door open. "Oh you arrogant son of a…oh hi," Kagome said awkwardly.

"H-Hi m-m-miko-sama," a fox demon addressed Kagome nervously, "I-I came to help you get ready."

Kagome noticed how nervous the beautiful fox demon was, so she decided to ease her nervousness. "Please don't call me miko-sama, Kagome will do just fine," she said softly as she patted the demoness hand lightly. "Could you tell me your name please?"

Hearing the Miko's concern startled the demoness, "A-Akahana, m-Kagome."

"Means red rose," Kagome asked.

"Yes. I was born with a red birthmark upon my left shoulder shaped like a rose, so hence my name Akahana."

"What a great name. Let's become friends," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Sure. I would love that very much, Kagome-sama," the demoness replied happily forgetting the nervous demeanor she once portrayed. _'She is not like other Miko's_,' the demoness thought.

Smiling brightly as the fox became less nervous, "great! Now let's get ready before meanie pants comes back," the miko said with her nose scrunched up.

Giggling at the little strange name she called her lord, the fox demon happily help Kagome bathe and dress. As the demoness helped the miko with everything, they set off to visit Sesshomaru in his study with giggles echoing throughout the halls. They were unbeknownst that a certain demon lord heard every word that was transpired.

Realizing that they both were now in front of said destination, they quieted with haste and gently knocked on the door for entrance. As Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice to enter, she bid the demoness a farewell as she walked inside.

As Kagome entered the room, she noticed the taiyoukai had a small smirk adorning his face. Becoming a little enraged, "what is so damn funny?"

Brow raised, "nothing 'my mate,'" he mocked with silent laughter.

Face flushed, "s-so why am I suddenly supposed to pretend to become your mate," Kagome asked.

"I have a meeting with the other lords regarding that fact, as they want me to finally take a mate. I do not have the time in finding one with this new journey ahead of us, and also running my castle at this time," he replied as he watched her expression change quickly from surprise to understanding. _'Her emotions change rather quickly,'_ he thought.

"Ok, so what does being your mate entail," she asked curiously.

"You have to present yourself with high stature and etiquette," he paused while looking her up and down, "which Akahana will help you in. You also have to stand on my left side at all times when in audience with the other lords. Be as cold and demanding when the time approaches. Before any of this can happen, I have to mark you as my intended to show you belong only to me, and no other shall touch you."

"Is that all? And how will you mark me?"

"As of the moment, that is what is important right now. When the other moments come to issue, then I will let you know what is to be done next," he replied with a full blown smirk. "The marking is done by me biting your neck on the junction between your neck and shoulder," he told her as he removed himself from the seat and walked towards her. Now behind her, he slowly leaned his head down to said part of her body and gently brushes his smooth, soft lips against her unmarred skin. He slid his tongue through his slightly parted lips and licked her neck very slowly. Before she could get a word out, he bit her neck and injected some of his venom and youki inside of her.

Once he pulled back, she gave a sigh of relief. "That didn't hurt as I expected," she said as she touched her now marked skin; feeling an arousal sensation by the soft touch, "when is this meeting going to take place," she asked while taking her hand from her junction and controlling her upcoming arousal.

"In two days' time," he said calmly.

"And you are j-…," but before she could finish she fell screaming in agony as she held her head.

_'The marking should not have done this to her,'_ he thought as he caught her from her fall. "General Shippo," he growled loudly as he ran towards his bedchambers.

* * *

Athena and Ares have just arrived at the entrance of the underworld. There was no sight of Hades henchmen anywhere. Deep down Athena felt that something is amiss, but she just pushed it away as she formed a plan to destroy Hades. Glancing at The God of War she saw something that was not normal within his eyes. Keeping that thought for later use she turns to him.

"We are going to enter as quietly as possible; it seems that his henchmen are out looking for you," she whispered to him. "Since he is already hurt badly, I am sure I can hurt him even more and you finish the final blow. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, I can finish him off," Ares agreed. _'The plan is working. How easy to lure her here. First to deal with her and then my father,'_ he thought with an evil gleam within his dark orbs.

As they both agreed with Athena's plan; they entered the underworld very cautiously. The world was filled with death and lost souls swarming over their heads. In order to get to Hades throne room, Athena and Ares have to quietly pass The God of the Underworld's three headed dog, Cerberus. The hellhound is a viscous creature that guards the gates of the Underworld for Hades, letting no one enter or exit without his master's orders. Little did Athena know that the three headed beast had a command to let both her and Ares in. The goddess only thought that they could enter because Hades was somewhat weak.

As they both passed the watchdog, Athena looks around to notice Hades is nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" Athena asked out loud, but noticed Ares left her alone.

"Right behind you," Hades answered her as he back handed her throwing her across the room. As he heard the loud thud, he charged towards the goddess with his staff pointed towards her. As he was about to impale his weapon into her torso, she blocked the blow with her golden bow. Athena pushed her weapon forward to throw Hades off and kicked him in his abdomen.

"He set me up," Athena roared with her bell like voice as she watched The Underworld God stumble back a few steps. "I will destroy you Hades, and then I will come for Ares," she fumed as she plucked an arrow from her quiver aiming it at Hades heart. As she pulled the arrow to shoot it, she noticed her powers were fading quickly. "What have you done to me," the goddess shouted falling to her knees on the ground. She was only met by hysterical laughter.

"You see my dear goddess, even if you do not use your powers against me," he paused as he walked up to her, "one touch from your weapon to my staff can weaken you, and then I can imprison you just as I imprisoned the others." He said as he grabbed her throat and held her high in the air, "pity it only works with weak gods and goddesses as you." Throwing her as if she was a rag doll, her back hit the wall. Before she could get up once again, he absorbed her and her weapons into his artifacts.

* * *

Kagome was lying in Sesshomaru's bed thrashing about screaming in pain. Every time someone other than the demon lord touched Kagome they would get shocked with purification powers. When Shippo looked at Kagome's neck he had seen a mating mark adorning her perfect, rosy skin.

"You marked her as your intended," Shippo half yelled shockingly and angrily.

"General, what I do is none of your concern. Watch your tone before I rip your tongue from your mouth," Sesshomaru bellowed with much authority. As the taiyoukai was about to lunge toward Shippo, he stopped at what he next heard.

"HIS AURA, HIS AURA IS SO BLACK; SO EVIL," Kagome screamed and then went completely limp.

* * *

**A/N: There you go another chapter finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a major headache today and nothing helped at all, but I wanted to get this chapter done and posted as soon as possible. If there is any errors, or if you loved it, then feel free to express your thoughts. The next chapter will be posted soon. Until next time, Ja Ne… **


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all to my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys are the best. I am glad that you are enjoying this story immensely so far. EnjoyJ.**

**Chapter 10:**

He ran as fast as he could. Kouga could not stand to look at Kagome once more. His heart became broken when she told him she did not want to be his mate. Sure she kept saying it time and time again when he first pronounced her 'his woman.' Sure he and Inuyasha were in fights because of it, but he truly loved Kagome. At least that is what he thought. _'Does she love another,'_ he pondered. "Even if she does, I won't give up on her," he said to himself, "She does not love me because she hasn't spent much time with me," he tried to reassure himself. Just as he was about to turn around and go back to 'his woman' and make her listen to him, a gust of wind swirled right in front of him. "It can't be Ayame," he whispered, "she mated another and stopped running after me." As the winds died down, Kouga got into a fighting position. "Then who could it be," he asked out loud with a half-hearted growl.

"Please, I am not here to fight," a bell like voice spoke to him, "only to speak to you," she said as the winds stopped and fully showed her appearance.

Kouga's breath became caught in his throat by the beauty that stood before him, "who are you," he whispered.

"I am Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love," she told Kouga as she walked closer towards him.

"Have you come to help me win Kagome's heart," he asked excitedly.

"No, I have not."

"She is meant to be with me. She is MY woman," he growled.

Aphrodite shook her head sympathetically, "Kagome is not meant for you, Kouga the Wolf Prince. Another takes the place to become your mate. It will happen sooner than you think," she said as she touched his face lightly, "Kagome belongs to another. If you keep pestering her about being your woman, then you will lose her all together."

Before she could say another word to Kouga, Aphrodite caught a sharp pain within her chest. _'Kagome,'_ she thought. "Remember my words, you time will come," and she left with much haste.

Kouga began to realize that he would die than be able to lose Kagome. He will honor her wishes and become only her friend. It hurt him that he could not have her as his mate, but he will be the best friend he could be towards her. He hoped that the goddess was right about his love showing up soon, but he still felt that no other woman could measure up to Kagome. Then something clicked in his mind, "when I approached her, she smelt of Sesshomaru and arousal." 'Kagome belongs to another,' those particular words rung through his head. "No it couldn't be, could it?" He asked himself.

A smirked appeared upon his face as he ran towards a new destination. "Dog breath would sure love this."

* * *

"HIS AURA, HIS AURA IS SO BLACK; SO EVIL," Kagome screamed and then went completely limp.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome shocked at what he heard, but his emotionless mask was still on his face. _'Who is she speaking of,'_ he wondered. He approached the miko to awake her, but was immediately stopped by Aphrodite before he could place his hand atop of her.

"No," she said as she appeared in the room, "you must not touch her," she warned.

"And why not," he growled half-heartedly.

"Because she is having a vision of who Hades is fighting, and one touch would take her from that said occurrence," she told him as she looked at Kagome.

He reluctantly pulled his hand back, so that he would not interfere. "So Hades is the one she is speaking of," he asked the goddess.

"Yes. He is the God of the Underworld after all. He is most evil with many plans up his sleeve."

Shippo looked at both the strange woman and Sesshomaru, "What is going on? Who is this Hades," he asked out loud and gaining the attention of both said people.

"We will discuss that in my study," the taiyoukai told his general, "too many prying eyes and ears within this castle."

"I understand," Shippo voiced, "I will wait within your study."

Sesshomaru nodded towards his general to let him know he heard his statement. With Shippo gone, he turned in the direction of the miko. As his eyes lay upon her, she began to move and groan.

"Oh my head," Kagome grumbled as she tried to pry herself up.

"You will get used to it," Aphrodite reassured her as she helped Kagome sit up, "now can you tell us what happened?"

"It all happened so fast, but Hades aura was so black. How can someone's aura become so engrossed with evil?"

"Because 'evil' is his middle name," the goddess answered her, "it is time for him to be stopped, and you and Sesshomaru are the ones to take that action. Now can you tell me the name of the one he was fighting?"

Kagome tried to collect her thoughts and not let Hades aura scare her as much. She never thought that she would come upon someone whose aura was darker than Naraku's. All she could do was hope she and everyone else make it alive when the final day comes. _'Why does it always have to be me,'_ she cerebrated.

"I could not hear anything really, but he was fighting a woman," she said as she glanced at Aphrodite, "she had a bow and arrows. On the medal of her tunic was a symbol of an owl crested onto it. She had grey eyes and her hair was a sandy brown," Kagome stopped describing the goddess as she heard the intake of breath the Goddess of Love had just made, "what is wrong?"

"I know whom you are describing," she said as she took a deep breath, "it was Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. I never thought she would be next, but then again she never trusted Hades, and he saw through that. I warned her not to engage in anything, I wonder what made her go forth in her decision."

Determination in the depths in her eyes, "do not worry, we will get her and the others back," she told Aphrodite forgetting the black aura that plagued her mind not too long ago.

"I know you will, but I just thought Athena would have hidden and not take on Hades. He was too strong for her and that did not go unnoticeable by her. Hades is the third strongest god."

"Unless she was tricked by someone else to become captured," Sesshomaru interrupted from across the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "Someone could be helping Hades to capture the other gods and goddesses."

"If that is the case, then who," Kagome asked out loud, "I just don't get it, why can't you and the others team up to defeat him?"

"The prophecy states that no one can defeat The God of the Underworld, only a miko from the future and a taiyoukai with a crescent moon upon his brow. We will not know who might be helping Hades until the time approaches us," Aphrodite answered.

* * *

_'So many issues are happening all at once. Why must I endure this,'_ Kagome thought as she lay upon her bed.

"Lady Kagome, are you listening to me. You do remember there is a meeting in two days for you to attend," Akahana reminded Kagome.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Besides, there is no way that I can memorize all of this before the meeting. Most maybe, but not all," Kagome responded.

"There is not much to it Kagome," Akahana giggled a bit, "You are over-looking the issue. Maybe we should take a little break before continuing."

"That would be great," Kagome responded as she let out a breath of frustrated air. "Hey what ever happened to that slimy, green toad thing that used to always follow Lord Sesshomaru around," she asked.

"Oh, you must be speaking of Jaken," the kitsune giggled, "He was taken to the dungeons before you arrived here. Lord Sesshomaru always throws him there when he becomes tired of his groveling and praises. That ugly thing never shuts up."

"Yea, tell me about it," Kagome laughed, "I don't blame Sesshomaru. I'm surprised he never killed him."

"Despite how annoying Jaken is, he is a very loyal and great servant towards our lord," the demoness informed the miko. "Well enough of that, it's time for you to begin your studies again."

"Why did he have to tell me this on such short notice," Kagome whined.

"Because he was not informed until you arrived," Rin responded to Kagome as she closed the shoji door.

"Hi Rin," Kagome acknowledged her as she went to give said person a huge hug. "Where have you been?"

"Apologies," Rin told Kagome as she returned the hug, "I have been training with Shippo. That's why you have not seen much of us."

"No need to apologize. I am so glad you came to visit," she said excitedly, "please tell me you are here to help me with this meeting thing also," Kagome asked desperately.

"Yes," Rin laughed, "is it really true that you and Sesshomaru are becoming mates?"

"Can you two keep a secret," she asked as she waited for both of her friends to nod their heads. "Sesshomaru and I aren't really going to become mated, it is just for pretend so that the other lords could stop approaching him about the situation at the moment. I am only doing him this favor since he is helping me with this new ordeal that has come upon us."

When Kagome told her two new dear friends the truth, she felt a little weight come off her shoulders. She did not want to continue to lie to them, but giving them a little information and not keeping them completely in the dark gave her a little relief. As she glanced at Rin, the miko saw that Rin had down casted look plastered on her face.

"What is wrong Rin?"

"Oh nothing," she replied and quickly went back into her happy demeanor. _'I guess the plans have to be commenced after all,' _she thought.

The demoness watched the whole thing transpire with Miko Kagome and Rin. The gleam in Rin's eye scared her a bit, but she have a feeling that she is up to something. But she is no position to say and or do anything about it, so she thought it was best to just keep quiet and continue her teachings with Kagome.

* * *

It is now the day of the meeting and Kagome is very nervous to meet the other lords. She wondered if the lords and their mates are disgusted by humans as most demons would be. She could defend herself if need be, but she would like for this meeting to go by smoothly as possible with no problems occurring. Deep down Kagome felt as if something bad is going to happen, but she just squashed it thinking it was just her nerves.

She stood at the left of Sesshomaru's side atop of the stairs awaiting the others arrival. Shippo is standing on his right followed by Rin with Akahana standing a few feet behind her. Kagome have never had to be so formal, so this experience is very new to her. Kagome thought of the teachings the beautiful demoness taught her, but before she could finish she felt the demon lord lean towards her a bit.

"They can smell your nervousness; you must not let their presence bother you," Sesshomaru whispered to her.

Just as he straightened his body once more, the doors to the castled opened and revealed three lords and two of them had a woman on their arms. Just as the third lord walked into the room Kagome's breath was caught in her throat.

"It can't be," she whispered to herself, but Sesshomaru heard her.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter is done and I hope you all enjoyed it. As I said before if there are any errors that should be corrected please let me know. I would greatly appreciate it, as it seems I have no beta as of yet. If you love it and or have any ideas that you would like for me to add to the story, then I am all ears. The next chapter will be up soon… Ja Ne…J**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Chapter 11:**

The Goddess of Love sat in the library reading a book just to humor herself. She has been living before Earth was brought into existence. Both, Kagome and Sesshomaru thought it was best for Aphrodite to be placed somewhere no one has access to without their lord's consent. It was Sesshomaru's private library. They wanted to avoid any prying eyes and ears as much as possible.

******FLASHBACK******

_Kagome was now in her room waiting for Sesshomaru to come and fetch her. She was very nervous about the meeting that will be commenced in a few hours and she felt that she would mess up the lessons she had learned for only two days. Deep down she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she thought it was her nerves due to the fact of the other lords and their mates visit. It has been awhile since Kagome had trained, but she can still hold her own if need be. 'I will have to ask Sesshomaru if I can start training within his dojo after this whole ordeal with this meeting,' she thought then another thought came to mind. 'How would they feel knowing that Sesshomaru took a human as a potential mate?' Kagome prayed that all will go well and she doesn't ruin anything that will occur with the others visitation._

_She paced back and forth trying to calm her nerves, but then she decided to meditate the way Miroku had taught her years before her sudden disappearance after the defeat of Naraku. Kagome sat on her bed and crossed her legs careful not to wrinkle her beautiful kimono. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to steady her breathing, so that she could clear her mind. _

_Ten minutes into her meditation, Kagome heard a knock at her door. She stood up and brushed the imaginary wrinkles from her kimono with her hands. She took a few steps towards the door; the way the fox demoness had taught her, and slid open the shoji to reveal her visitor. _

_"Hello Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted, "before we stand to wait for the others, don't you think we should take Aphrodite somewhere that she cannot be discovered?"_

_"Hn," he replied as he looked at her physique. 'She wears that kimono very well,' he thought as he guided towards The Goddess of Love's bedchambers._

_ As they approached their said destination, the door opened just before Kagome could knock to alert the goddess that someone was at the door. 'Well she is a goddess after all,' Kagome thought as she became out of her stupor._

_"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit," Aphrodite asked with her bell like voice._

_The miko felt a little bad about not being able to visit and talk to Aphrodite as she should have. It was always about Hades and anything else that had something to do with him. She wanted to get to know the goddess on a personal level instead of business all the time. She also felt that she has a connection somehow with this higher being, but she just could not figure out why. 'After the meeting I am going to spend some time with her,' Kagome thought, 'Maybe we can even become friends.'_

_The goddess never really had any visitors and she only stayed in her room until she was called. Only a few knew of who she really is. It really didn't bother her much, because she tried to figure out how she would tell Kagome of the secret she has not yet revealed. She had a feeling it would be very soon._

_"It would be best to place you somewhere that you cannot become detected," the taiyoukai mentioned, "I have a private library that you should be able to reside in until this meeting with the other lords is over," he finished._

_"I know you are a goddess and can probably hide your aura and maybe even disguise yourself, but we want to take necessary precautions," Kagome added with a soft smile._

_"I understand," Aphrodite responded as she returned the smile towards Kagome. "Show me the way."_ _'It is obvious these two are destined to be together,' she thought._

******END FLASHBACK******

As the goddess finished pondering about what had transpired not too long ago, she immediately turned pale as she felt a familiar presence and glanced towards the door. "He is here," she whispered. _'Kagome, my child, please be careful.'_

* * *

"It can't be," she whispered to herself, but Sesshomaru heard her.

"What do you mean," the demon lord asked as he watched her face change from worry to determination.

"I will tell you later," she whispered back and regained her posture and nerves. _'I will not show fear and head into battle without a plan,' _she thought, _'I will wait and see what will happen.'_

"Very well."

The miko could not believe at what she was seeing. She would have never known he would show up like this, but then again Aphrodite did say he has many tricks up his sleeve. Kagome believed that if it was the time for battle, then he would have already started to destroy many things and trying to kill her and Sesshomaru. _'Taking him by surprise would be an idea, but I do not think I am strong enough to even damage him; not even Sesshomaru. Aphrodite did also say he was the third strongest god.'_

Kagome thought it was best to just wait and see what things will occur during the meeting, but his dark aura was putting her a little on edge. Sesshomaru could sense there was something on her mind and he will find out very soon. He squeezed her hand a little for reassurance a minute before the first lord and his lady approached them.

"Sesshomaru my boy," the Northern Lord greeted, "It's been a while since I have seen you," he said with a smile; then his eyes glanced over to Kagome. "Ah, so you have a potential mate already and you didn't bother to tell me beforehand," he said with mock hurt and laughed when he heard Sesshomaru growl. "And what is your name," he asked as he bowed slightly.

"I am Miko Kagome, Protector of the Shikon no Tama," she announced as she bowed fully to show him respect.

"A miko Sesshomaru, and with such excellent manners too," he asked as he gave a huge grin. "I am Lord Daichi of the Northern Lands and this is my mate, Etsuko."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Kagome said as she bowed to his mate.

"The meeting will commence in the audience room," Sesshomaru interrupted before his father figure could engage in anymore conversation with the priestess.

"Very well," Lord Daichi responded and walked with his mate to said destination with Shippo and Akahana guiding them.

Kagome could sense that the Northern Lord and his mate would never bring her any hostility. They could be trusted, and maybe can even help with the fight towards Hades. Who knows what will happen next.

Sesshomaru was already becoming agitated and the meeting has not even started yet. The gathering was not only to discuss the matter of him not having a mate, but to also update the alliance of their treaty, which should not take long. The taiyoukai hoped the conference will end quickly and will rush through it if he has to. He has no doubt Kagome will show them she is suited to be by his side. She is more powerful than any other priestess he has ever come across. It's the eastern lord that he has to watch, the other lords are great allies to the west. He never did like him; he only tolerated him because he was a lord. He always had this sinking feeling that the Easter Lord was up to something.

"This is the Southern Lord Fumito and his mate Asayo," Sesshomaru introduced, "this is my mate to be, Miko Kagome."

"Nice to meet you both," Kagome said as she bowed.

"Likewise," the Southern Lord replied.

As both the Southern Lord and his mate left towards the audience room, the Eastern Lord stepped up to greet them. "Lord Sesshomaru," he acknowledged.

"Lord Kurai," Sesshomaru growled, "this is my mate to be, Miko Kagome.

"It seems you have followed in your father footsteps after all," Lord Kurai announced as he glared at the miko.

"I assure you that I am not weak," she glared back as her miko powers increased. _'Keep it cool Kagome; we do not know exactly how powerful he is. Today is not the day to commence in battle,'_ she told herself. "I am sorry for my outburst," she said as she pulled down her reiki and bowed.

"I'm sure you are," the Eastern Lord said rudely as he left and walked towards the meeting room.

"Care to explain that," Sesshomaru asked with his brow raised.

Kagome pulled the demon lord down, so that his ear could be positioned towards her lips, so that she can whisper in his ear. His eyes widened at what she has just told him. "Are you sure," he questioned.

"Yes, he has that same dark aura I seen in my vision. I do believe we should not rush into anything until we know for sure his intentions for coming here. I am positive he does not know we are the ones that are fated to defeat him, but Lord Sesshomaru; it is too early for this battle to start. Do you think he is after Aphrodite?"

"Hn, you are correct in the assumption of the battle being too early," he agreed, "but I do not know if he is aware about Aphrodite. Be on your guard and watch him closely, but do not make it obvious," Sesshomaru warned. "You have done well so far."

Kagome tried to keep her blush down from Sesshomaru's praise as they both walked over to the room where the meeting will start. _'Please stay where you are, Aphrodite,' _Kagome thought as she placed on her game face.

* * *

Kouga approached his said destination and he still could not believe he has met the Goddess of Love and what she has told him. He could not fathom the thought of Kagome actually destined to be with Sesshomaru, the Ice Lord himself. It was fairly obvious that the miko was somewhat attracted to the taiyoukai. Her scent explained that. As he went further towards where Inuyasha resides, he saw that the said person and the monk was waiting outside for him once again.

"Did my hateful brother send you off with your tail between your legs," Inuyasha taunted.

"Care to say that again dog breath," Kouga shouted.

"You heard me you son of a bitch," the hanyou bellowed as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Is Kagome fairing well," Miroku asked with his hand on his dear friend's shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"She is doing more than well," Kouga said as he smirked.

"What do you mean by that," Inuyasha yelled.

"Your brother and I were in battle before Kagome came out to stop us. I have not noticed it until after I was on my way to my den. Her scent smelled of Sesshomaru and arousal," Kouga stated as his smirk widened, "but there was also another scent that was fairly different.

"WHAT," Inuyasha bellowed, "You are a liar!"

"That is right," a bell like voice said startling them, "they are destined for each other."

"Aphrodite," Kouga said as he bowed.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done, I had some issues with this chapter, but I think it came out pretty well. If you have any concerns, or if you just loved it; then feel free to voice your thoughts. Happy Holidays and I hope you all have a safe Christmas. Until next time… Ja Ne… **


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. I also disclaim creating any of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that I will be using within this story.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. Sorry that I have not posted as I should; I am not feeling too well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ( ^ . ^ )**

**Chapter 12:**

Miroku has always been the calm and collected member in the tachi and Inuyasha has always been the pig headed and irrational one of them all. Even with the news he has heard from Kouga about Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, he still remained calm, but he was also shocked at the same time. He tried to stop Inuyasha from screaming profanities in front of the goddess herself, but to no avail; he could not stop him.

Even though Inuyasha is now mated to Kikyo, he still has some feelings for Kagome and he hated the fact that Kagome will be with his brother of all people. He did not like it one bit. The half-breed knew he was being selfish, but he preferred Kagome to not be with anyone and always look at him as her other half.

Who would have thought Kagome would be interested in the ice lord himself; let alone he in her. Well he is a male after all. Not only was the miko and demon lord a shock, but meeting the Goddess of Love herself was beyond that. Hearing her confirm Kouga accusations amazed them all.

"Stop this nonsense immediately," Aphrodite bellowed at Inuyasha as she pointed towards him. "You have chosen another and Kagome is destined to your brother. You have no say in the matter. Are you really that selfish to want another when you already mated to someone else? Keep those thoughts in your head and you will sure be alone. "

The hanyou could not say anything because he knew it to be true. He had always loved Kikyo; she was his first love. He also began to love Kagome throughout their journey together, but Kikyo would always become first. He was happy that Kikyo became alive once more, but deep down when he found out that Kagome had went back home; a piece of him left also. He did not want her to leave; he had always hoped that he could have them both.

"Enough of that matter for now. The reason I have come upon you is to inform you that a new battle is sure to come. When Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru send for your help, you will accept. If you do not, then this world and all your loved ones will be destroyed," the goddess told them as she disappeared once again.

"Could that be the new journey Kagome told us about," Miroku asked.

"Who knows," Inuyasha responded, "but I am going to find out."

"Let's inform the women first and then set off to the Western Lands," Miroku said and then turned to Kouga. "Kouga, are you staying here or leaving,"

"As much as I would love to beat the shit out of dog breath, I must take my leave," he replied and went off in his run leaving dust behind. _'Why Kagome did not speak to me about why she came here,'_ he pondered then smacked himself on the head. _'I was too busy fighting with Sesshomaru and calling her my woman.'_ "I hope I don't get my head cut off when I arrive there once again."

* * *

Kagome sat at the conference table quietly and let Sesshomaru and the other lords commence in their talking. They were only speaking about updating their alliance, which did not need any changes, and other little things. She kept getting the feeling that she was being watch and every time she glanced at the Eastern Lord; his eyes was always plastered on her. _'What could he be thinking,'_ she thought, _'why does he keep staring at me_?' She tried her best not to become agitated and nervous and she thanked Lord Daichi mentally for asking her a question.

"So Shikon Miko," the Northern Lord called to her, "you are the one who defeated the evil hanyou, Naraku," he asked.

"Yes," she clarified, "that would be me. I also had the help of Inuyasha, a taijiya, a wolf prince, and a monk," she informed him.

"Sesshomaru's half-brother," he asked with a brow raised, "how is that stubborn boy doing?"

"As far as I know he is now mated and has two kids and one on the way."

Just as Lord Daichi was about to respond, Lord Kurai decided to interrupt and slam his hands onto the table. "There's no way a weak mortal such as her defeated Naraku." He was pissed that a weak mortal defeated Naraku; he just could not believe it. He didn't like the fact that the other lords and ladies were taking a liking to her. What even made him angrier was that he could not figure out what made her so different from other humans. _'I will find out, one way or another,'_ he vowed silently.

"Lord Kurai," the Southern Lord growled, "control yourself."

"I will not," he bellowed, "and I will not stay here any longer with this human stench that plagues this castle. I have other matters that I need to take care of."

Kagome and Sesshomaru tried their best to keep their anger down as they watched and listened to Kurai talk rudely about the miko. They both knew who the Eastern Lord really is, and engaging in a fight with him would be suicide at the moment. Throughout the whole ordeal they both sat there silently taking in the frustration and the anger that kept increasing.

When the Eastern Lord left, Kagome's anger turned into worry. _'Aphrodite,'_ she thought and excused herself immediately and went to check on said person. Kagome ran though the castle to reach her destination and ignored the shock gazes that were thrown at her. She was scared for the goddess and hoped that nothing had happened to her. Kagome could feel that connection grow stronger and she just could not understand why. As she approached the private library, she quickly opened the door and ran in.

"What is wrong dear," Aphrodite asked as she hugged Kagome.

"H-Hades i-is the Eastern Lord," she replied. "I don't know why I could see through his disguise, but I was able to. Sesshomaru and I did not imply that we know his true appearance. He just left and I thought he found out you were here."

"I felt his presence," the goddess informed the miko. "It is not time for the battle, but it will come soon. I think it is time that we train."

"I agree," Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room. "We will begin in one hour. The lords and ladies have gone to their rooms and will be joining us for the evening meal," he said as he glanced at Kagome, "I suggest you dress in proper clothing for the training."

He nodded his head towards Aphrodite and went to his chambers to change as well. Sesshomaru has been on edge ever since Kagome had told him that Lord Kurai was actually Hades. The news had surprised him, but when he thought about it he knew something was amiss with said person. He knows the God of the Underworld will be a tough opponent to defeat. _'Yes, we will need immense training.'_

* * *

Kagome was exhausted and did not really want to attend dinner, but as the 'potential mate' she was obligated to do so. Her body was sore from pushing over her limit due to trying to keep up with Sesshomaru. She knew sparring with the demon lord would be tough, but it was beyond that. It was well worth it if they had any chance in defeating Hades.

"Come in," Kagome said as she finished placing pins in her hair.

"Are you ready for dinner," Sesshomaru questioned as he walked into the room.

"Yes," Kagome replied tiredly as she walked over towards him.

Sesshomaru and the Miko quietly went to the dining hall for their nightly meal with their guests. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly all the way there, _'tonight Miko, you shall be mine.' _

The demon lord could not get Kagome out of his mind since their training. He almost lost himself when he saw what Kagome was wearing and his beast was clawing to get out of his chains to take her then and there. The short shorts that showed off her perfect derriere and her long creamy legs. The pink sports bra that hugged her full rounded breasts and gave him a great view of her cleavage; he wished that those were his hands cupping them. He did not know what her strange contraptions were, but at the moment he did not care. He believed that she was teasing him with her body and tonight he would be sure to get him a taste.

As they both reached their destination, Sesshomaru stored his earlier thoughts for later and engaged in with talking with the others. The day had him and Kagome on edge with the presence of Hades, but when he left it gave them a little ease.

"Lady Kagome, it is very odd for a human to have as much knowledge as you have; where exactly are you from," the Southern Lady, Asayo, questioned.

"I am from the future," she informed, "500 years to be exact."

"And are everyone from your time educated," the Southern Lord, Fumito asked.

"Very much so; every human in my time are considered equal and are educated from a young age," she responded as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hmm this is very interesting. Sesshomaru my boy, you have caught you a rare one indeed," Lord Daichi announced as his mate, Etsuko, agreed with him.

The dinner had gone fairly well and Kagome interacted with each of their guess just as a real mate should. They all seemed to like the Miko and were very fond of her. Sesshomaru was very proud of the way Kagome held her own today and the way she fought him shocked him as well. No one has ever stayed long in sparring with him, but she on the other hand has. As he thought back at the training, he decided that it was time to retire for the evening.

"My servants will escort you to your rooms, my mate-to-be and I have a huge day ahead of us," he informed the others and with their nods he left with Kagome on his arm.

Kagome was somewhat disappointed to leave the guests; she truly enjoyed chatting with them. The Miko also thought that it was odd to leave early, but at the same time thankful. Kagome was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not realize that Sesshomaru was not taking her towards her bedchambers.

As they approached a door that was not hers, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to see a smirk adorning his face. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is not my room."

"I know. It is accustomed for potential mates to sleep together and since the other lords are here," he paused as his smirk widened, "you must sleep within my chambers until they leave."

Kagome flushed as he told her the news, but then began to get angry, "you never told me of this," she said as she poked him his chest.

He chuckled, "I did in a way."

"I am sure I would have remembered this sort of information Sesshomaru," she growled which amused him even more.

"Did I not say that when the other moments come to issue, then I will let you know what is to be done next," he told her as he opened the door for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time… Ja ne…**


End file.
